


Shark Week and Chill

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, shark week, this is my contribution to shark week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that you didn’t want to get intimate with Rin. You wanted it as much as he did, but Shark Week was Shark Week. You can’t just <i>ignore</i> it. That’s sacrilege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Week and Chill

The “Netflix and chill” meme always seemed kind of ridiculous. Yeah, it made sense that a guy would invite someone over under the guise of watching Netflix but really he wanted sex instead of movies. But you had never experienced it before now and it just seemed too far-fetched for a lot of guys to do it. Sure, it was a popular meme and there was probably a reason for that, but you figured it became popular because it was so funny, not because it was true. And yet here you were, on the couch with your boyfriend Rin during one of his scarce visits making out with him while watching TV. Although, right now it was more like “watch Shark Week and chill,” rather than “Netflix and chill.” 

You felt selfishly grateful as his lips traveled from yours down to your jaw and all the way to your neck. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to get intimate with Rin. You wanted it as much as he did, but Shark Week was Shark Week. You can’t just _ignore_ it. That’s sacrilege. So you were trying to multitask, making out with Rin and watching TV. 

His lips were soft and hot as he peppered your neck in kisses, hands slipping up your shirt and leaving teasing touches on your body. Your fingers locked themselves in his maroon hair, rubbing your head against his, eyes trained on the television screen. Your hands absentmindedly rubbed his thighs. Rin shuddered, a husky groan humming deliciously against your neck. He elicited a gasp from you as he bit down on your neck. Instead of covering you in kisses, he moved onto tiny love bites. The documentary faded into a colorful screen, text popping up quickly. 

                

Shark Fact #56: Male sharks bite females to let them know they’re interested in mating.

 

A barking laugh left your throat and Rin looked up, an eyebrow raised. You said nothing, only laughing harder and harder as he kept giving you strange looks.

“Are you okay?” he asked. You nodded but said nothing, trying to catch your breath from laughing so hard. 

“I-I’m fine,” you said, inhaling deeply. “It’s just that . . . male sharks bite females when they want to mate, and people compare you to a shark and you were biting me just now.” Rin gave you a disgusted look and sat up, glaring at you and his lips in a slight pout. You burst out laughing at his indignant expression.

“I’m sleeping on the couch tonight,” he said with an air of finality that made you laugh even harder.

“Did you just exile yourself to the couch?” you inquired.

“Shut up!” he defended himself. Chuckling, you pecked him on the cheek.

“Fine. I guess I’ll _jaws_ have to deal with sleeping on my own tonight,” you grinned.

You slept alone for three nights.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that fact while watching Shark Week and I had to do it. Inspiration struck.


End file.
